<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meihem- Stomach Ache by Eokoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972891">Meihem- Stomach Ache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eokoi/pseuds/Eokoi'>Eokoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eokoi/pseuds/Eokoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Mei discovered she was pregnant with a certain junker’s baby, and she's been keeping it a secret from most when someone gets curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meihem- Stomach Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 11:30 in the morning when Mei was getting ready to leave her dorm to go downstairs to pick up Junkrat, so that they could head to the medical center for her secret ultrasound appointment with Angela. She had on an oversized white shirt with a navy blue cardigan sweater to try and hide the obvious bump. As Mei left out her dorm a finger tapped her shoulder.<br/>“AH!”<br/>“Hiya Mei! I didn't mean to scare ya like that love, I was waiting for ya to come out of there. I feel like I've barely seen ya these past few weeks and I was getting worried.”<br/>“OH..uh..um good morning Lena..I've just been really busy with my..um..science..studies.”<br/>“Uh huh..well I think you need to take a break from these “science studies” and get some fresh air, Emily and I are headed to the park for a picnic, come join us!”<br/>“I can't.”</p>
<p>Tracer frowned.<br/>“What do you mean you can't?..Em was looking forward to having one of your snow cones..say..where are you headed to anyways? The Mei I know would never pass up a picnic.”<br/>“I had too much to eat last night and now I have the WORST stomach ache so I'm going to the medical center for..medicine.”<br/>“Is that why ya tum’s poked out like that?” Tracer then proceeded to playfully poke at her stomach while giggling.<br/>“AIYA DON'T TOUCH THAT!” Mei smacked her hand away. “I...I mean..ahh my stomach just hurts so badly.”<br/>Mei was a horrible liar.<br/>“Oh..i'm sorry love I was only playing with you..it's not that poked out actually hehe..but if your stomach hurts that badly I'll come with ya to get the medicine if you'd like, and then we can join up with Emily afterwards! Sound like a plan?”<br/>“Listen..I have a few other things to talk to Angela about so I have to go alone..but I'll be there later I promise!”<br/>“Bu-”<br/>Mei was already hustling downstairs and she let out a faint sorry as she went down.<br/>“Hmph..keeping this a secret is going to be harder than I thought..” Mei muttered to herself.<br/>“Mei and Dr.Zeigler must be up to something..I know it!..and without me I guess..” Tracer said as she blinked away in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Mei made her way to the Junker’s dorm and then looked around before knocking on the door. Nobody answered.<br/>“Aiya... knowing Jamison he's probably still asleep.”<br/>Mei then knocked on the door one more time when it finally crept open. A pair of tired scarred eyes looked down at her for a second before a chain was removed and the door was fully opened to reveal a wet and filthy Roadhog.<br/>“Ni hao Mr.Roadhog...I hope i'm not barging in on anything..is..is Jamison there..is he ready?<br/>Roadhog then turned his head inside the dorm.<br/>“RAT”<br/>“I made sure to get him..clean..for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice was coming towards the door with a pegleg hobble sound.<br/>“Arroight arroight I'm comin’ Hog! And jeez I swear yah just as bad as Snowflake with the scrubbin-SNOWFLAKE!”<br/>Junkrat proceeded to throw his arms around Mei to press his lips on the top of her head,He then put his hand on her stomach, but Mei quickly pushed him away and loudly whispered. <br/>“We’re keeping this a secret! Remember Jamison..so stop making it obvious before someone sees.”<br/>“..Becos ‘everyone else is gonna be ashamed of our little mistake’”<br/>“Don't mock me!...and..it's just because I don't even know what we are Jamison..everyone still thinks I hate you..and….and”<br/>“Becos it's mine?”<br/>“That's not what I was going to say Jamison..”<br/>“But you were thinkin’ it.”<br/>“...”<br/>“Listen snowflake I've done bad things..horrible things in the past, I can barely take care of meself and I'm always on everyone's nerves..blah blah blah yada yada, you've got every right to be ashamed of bein’ knocked up by a bloke like me..I mean it was me fault anyways..hehe”<br/>“Jamison..”<br/>“Don't you two have somewhere to be?”<br/>Roadhog interrupted looking up at a clock that was on the wall.<br/>“Aiya! We're going to be late, we'll finish this conversation later Jamison, let's go.” <br/>Roadhog handed Junkrat a hoodie<br/>“Don't do anything stupid cause i'm not getting your ass outta trouble.."<br/>“Yeah yeah Hog i'll be on me best behavior!”<br/>_______________________________</p>
<p>Emily stood outside of the overwatch HQ with a picnic basket in hand when Tracer blinked towards her.<br/>“Oh, there you are Lena!..where's Mei-Ling? Is she on her way out here?”<br/>“I'm afraid not love, she told me she was having stomach aches and was meeting Dr. Ziegler for medicine and to talk about..other things..and wouldn't let me come with her.”<br/>“Aww really? I even brought the cherry and blueberry syrups for snow cones..well I hope her condition isn't that serious, maybe we should visit her dorm later to make her tea, Lena, since she can't come for the picnic!”<br/>“Are there any birthdays or special occasions coming up that I might of forgot?”<br/>“I-um..I don't recall...but why?”<br/>“The tone in Mei’s voice, I think her and Angela are up to something.”<br/>“Ooor it's strictly medical and tmi Lena haha, let's just get to the park while the foods still fresh,it's no biggie that she couldn't make it.”<br/>Emily smiled, put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a peck on the cheek.<br/>“C'mon we'll still have fun with just the two of us hun!"<br/>They began to walk off to the park.<br/>“Yeah..I guess I'm thinking too hard into it hehe, we'll just surprise her later with tea.”<br/>___<br/>[At the overwatch medical center]</p>
<p>Mei softly made her way through the doors of the medical center’s entrance with Junkrat not far behind her. Angela stood with her back turned examining medical files as she waited for her patients to arrive. It was quiet for a moment before Junkrat broke the silence as he barged through the door.<br/>"Oi Blondie! Snowflake has a stomach ache wink wink.”<br/>The doctor jumped from the sudden noise and turned around to greet her patients while Mei elbowed Junkrat. She greeted Mei with a warm cheery smile “Morning Mei-ling!” and her expression and tone dropped as she turned her eyes to the junker “...Mr.Fawkes...I see you two are right on time for your wellness appointment!, now, shall we make our way to the lab?”</p>
<p>Angela guided the two into a medical lab near the back of the center and made sure that it was secure so no one could walk in or hear anything..it was Mei’s wish. The lab was small and had an ultrasound table inside with a tiny chair next to it. Angela guided Mei to the table and helped her up while Junkrat sat down in the seat..with his chin in his knees because of how small it was.</p>
<p>“Oi Blondie it's a little cramped in here ain't it?”<br/>“Well..there aren't many pregnancies on base..as in this is the only one in years I believe, so I did what I could and you won't be in here long.”<br/>“Thassa relief..so we're here to find out what Jr. is roight?”<br/>“That's right Jamison, and I'm sure you two are very excited.”</p>
<p>Mei lifted her shirt and Angela then began to spread the sonogram jelly on her stomach and as soon as she began pressing the scanner on her belly, the little heart beat was heard.</p>
<p>"A thumping sound! They tap dancing in there?" Junkrat said in excitement. <br/>"The heartbeat, and so far so good, I'm just going to move the scanner around for a clear view of the genitalia and make sure everything is developing properly."<br/>She was able to get a clear view of what appeared to be a developing baby girl.<br/>"A...girl" Mei whispered in a slight awe "I've always..sort of wanted a daughter."<br/>"A GIRL! Naw I was hoping for a boy but Junkrat jr. will still be a perfect name! Very feminine!" added Junkrat while winking at Mei.<br/>She shot him an unamused glare.</p>
<p>Angela was getting a few more looks at the baby and making sure vitals were good before cleaning Mei's belly off. "Oh a girl! I'm a bit excited Mei ling on how..this will turn out actually, the energy and smarts I know she'll have..but I'd like to talk to you two about something."</p>
<p>Mei sat up and gave a quick look at Junkrat before turning back to Angela. "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"It's about you two..and your child."</p>
<p>"Wot?"</p>
<p>"Don't you think it's a problem that only Winston, Mako, and I know what you're hiding?"</p>
<p>Mei sighed and looked down before looking back at Angela."I..I know..but I said I'd figure this out somehow, and now Lena is starting to ask questions.."</p>
<p>"We're an organization meant to protect the people and go on potentially life threatening missions, soon you won't be able to do that and our colleagues are going to question..you two are...capable adults and everyone here are our friends?"</p>
<p>"Oi It's because I'm still the "outcast" here and she's embarrassed of anyone knowing we did it, roight Snowflake just say it!"</p>
<p>"Grr Jamison that is NOT why! I ju-"  <br/>Angela  gently placed one hand on Mei's shoulder and the other on Junkrat's "Deep breathes, please.."</p>
<p>She then grabbed Junkrat's left hand and placed it on Mei's belly, while keeping her hand there as well.<br/>"You feel that? it's your baby, and she's going to need two loving parents when she's born, I want you to understand that there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'll admit I was a bit surprised at first but even if someone objects you have my support."</p>
<p>Mei turned to Junkrat  "I'm sorry..and again we'll sort this out later in private."<br/>"..Roight."<br/>Angela gave them both a supportive smile and then pulled up her board.<br/>"OKAY, on a lighter note everything seems to be alright with the pregnancy so far, but Winston is going to limit your duties Mei, for you and the baby's safety. <br/>"I figured that..I'm going to miss going out on serious missions though.."<br/>"Don't worry Snowflake I'll do enough bombing for the both of us!"<br/>Mei and Angela let out a small giggle.</p>
<p>_______________________________</p>
<p>On the way out of the Medical Center Angela grabbed Mei's shoulder.<br/>"Wait, take two of these everyday, this is the same medication I have Mr. Fawkes on during his radiation recovery, just in case!"<br/>"Ah thank you, I'll make sure to take it."<br/>"And by the way Mei ling, you won't be alone, Genji and I plan on working on our own 'project' ", Angela smiled and winked and Mei's face lit up.<br/>"You mean.." <br/>"Mmhmm."<br/>Mei hugged Angela in a rush of excitement. <br/>"It's going to be complicated though and only a few opportunities at a successful conception..a story for next time over lunch perhaps?"<br/>"You got it, I want every detail Angela!"<br/>"OH, and I'd like to have a word with Mr.Fawkes for a moment while you head back to your dorm." </p>
<p>Angela glared at him while bringing him inside for a talk "I'll see you Mei Ling, looking forward to our lunch date!"<br/>"I-I'll catch up in a bit Snowflake!"<br/>"O-okay..meet me back at the dorm when you're done."<br/>_________________________________<br/>[At Mei's dorm]</p>
<p>Mei entered her room and placed the sonogram photos on her table.<br/>"Snowball I've got exciting news!"<br/>The little droid woke up from his charging station and flew to Mei as quick as possible and she showed the picture.<br/>"We're having a girl!"<br/>"Beep beep!"<br/>"Yes I know."<br/>"Boop?"<br/>"Hmm..idk snowball which did you wanna be?"<br/>"Boop bee boop"<br/>"Huh..Uncle Snowball sounds great!"</p>
<p>Junkrat came barging through the door a moment later.<br/>"I'm here Snowflake! And Rat jr.!"<br/>"Booop?"<br/>"Oi it's a perfect name!"<br/>Mei gave a smirk to Snowball and then sent him back to his charging station. The two then sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>"Now that we're here alone..I wanted to have a talk, but first what was Angela talking to you about?"<br/>"I..uh..um..might have missed a few doctors visits.."<br/>"Ugh I figured that, but doesnt Mako keep on top of that?"<br/>"According to him it's 'not his responsibility' and I got caught up with work..was too busy to go."<br/>"And that's what I wanted to talk about, dammit Jamison we're going to be parents!..but are we even ready for that if you can't be bothered to go to your own doctor's appointments? You aren't completely free of radiation and now I have to take your medications too as a precaution! I want you to be healthy for this child."<br/>"..."<br/>"And what you said earlier about me being embarrassed about everyone knowing we..uh..you know..that's not why I'm hiding this."<br/>"Then why are ya? What're we doing all this for?!"<br/>"This is just all new to me! I'd rather we just kept on the low until a good timing."<br/>"So..ya aren't embarrassed to be stuck with my ass?"<br/>"No..no of course not silly! Yes we're different in almost every way and you're hiiiighly annoying buut-"<br/>"Annoying in the best way roight!"<br/>He began to tickle her neck with his mouth as she giggled and gasped for air, his hand reached her belly and they both felt a kick and looked at each other.<br/>"Heh I s'pose we're being too loud for Jr.?"<br/>"I suppose..you know Jamison, maybe we'll be able to make this work, but please promise you won't miss any more treatments."<br/>She held out her pinky, and he grabbed it with his.<br/>"The treatments are literal hell but I'll pull through for you and Jr., I'll have a full head of hair in no time!..though the patchy look is quite dashing don't ya think?"<br/>"I'll admit it's kinda… juuuust a little."<br/>"Naw com'ere Snowflake!"</p>
<p>Junkrat pulled Mei back in his grasp to tease at her neck more, and they sincerely looked in each other's eyes for a moment before Junkrat gave her a quick peck on the lips and then giving his cheesy wide grin. Mei blushed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She pulled away once his hands were under her shirt trying to unclaspe her bra and tried slipping his tongue in her mouth a few times.<br/>"Aht aht AHT! we aren't doing that right now I'm already pregnant!" She playfully slapped his hands away.<br/>"Heheheh I missed doing that almost as good as the sensation of blowing something up!"<br/>She whispered in his ear "Maybe later.."<br/>His whole face went red but then his stomach growled "Oi I'm a bit peckish..you?"<br/>She felt her stomach "I'm eating for two so you already know..hey! I'll make some sandwiches, why not go bring Mako over too."<br/>"Better make sure there's enough then hehe, I'll be back!"<br/>Junkrat left the dorm and Mei then went into the kitchen to prepare the food, and the door opened, she figured it was him again.<br/>"That was quick.." she thought to herself.<br/>"I JUST STARTED MAKING THE SANDWICHES JUST TURN THE TV ON FOR A BIT." she shouted from the kitchen.</p>
<p>It wasn't Junkrat, it was Tracer and Emily with a tray and teapot in hand.<br/>"Sandwiches?" Whispered Tracer.<br/>"I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking to us, let's go in the kitchen" Emily whispered back.<br/>As they tiptoed their way in Tracer's eye saw something on the table, the sonogram photo, which caught her interest and she picked it up and showed Emily. She stared at it wide eyed and only gave Tracer a shrug in confusion. Tracer held onto it as they surprised Mei in the kitchen.<br/>"SURPRIISE, WE MADE TEA SO YOU'D FEEL BETTER, ITS LEMON GINGER, and lemon cookies!" shouted the two.<br/>Mei nearly had a heart attack "W-what are you guys doing here!! How'd you get in!"<br/>"Winston slid me an extra key the ol bugger, it was Em's idea to surprise you with tea for your stomach ache~"<br/>"Thank you b-but you guys can-"<br/>"And what's this picture!" Tracer shoved it in her face.<br/>"Lena!"<br/>"I..its a..um..well..an..an APE..in the womb..from..Winston..I like keeping pictures like this for my..scrapbook."<br/>"Hmm..it looked more human to me haha, that's a pretty interesting hobby." said Emily inspecting it.<br/>"*Cough cough* well would you look at the time I think I'm sick and this is contagious you guys should go so you don't catch it!"<br/>"But we just got here and didn't pour yo-"</p>
<p>The door then opened again.<br/>"I'M BACK AND I HAVE HOG WITH ME"<br/>"Hi." Grunted Roadhog.<br/>"You were expecting that Fawkes guy and the big one?" Emily said in confusion.<br/>Mei looked around in a panic not sure what to do now. Junkrat made his way in the kitchen.</p>
<p>"And what's Blinky and Red doing here? They havin' sandwiches with us too?" *he waved at them with a look of confusion*<br/>"Sandwiches? I didn't know you guys were friends when did this happen! You and the big guy usually keep to yourselves and I've only seen Mei complain about you haha" said Emily.<br/>"Theeeey were just leaving! Weren't you?"<br/>"Mei, what's going on here..?" Questioned Tracer.<br/>"Uuh, Snowflake should we leave back out?"<br/>"..Snowflake?, that's a new one what happened to Frosty and Snow Miser" giggled Tracer as she looked at Mei, Junkrat put a hand over his mouth.<br/>"There's a lot of noise in there is everything alright" said Roadhog from the other room.<br/>"I-its fine Hog!"<br/>Everyone then looked at Mei who seemed to be frozen in place not sure what to say. She felt her stomach turn and her entire face was green.<br/>"M-Mei are you alright??" said Tracer with concern.<br/>Next thing Mei knew there was barf all over the floor and on her shirt.<br/>"AW SHIT YOU TWO BROKE HER" shouted Junkrat as he tried pushing the two women out of the kitchen.<br/>"H-EY HANDS OFF FAWKES LET US HELP" Emily retaliated as she tried pushing him away to help Mei.<br/>Roadhog came into the kitchen after hearing the noise and grabbed Junkrat by the collar to pull him into the living room.<br/>Mei's head was stirring as Tracer helped her to the living room couch with the other two junkers and Emily cleaned up the barf on the floor.</p>
<p>"I see you weren't lying about having stomach aches Mei..are you alright? You have everyone worried."<br/>"I'm...sorry I'm fine it's just.."<br/>Emily walked into the living room with a fresh shirt "You see Mei's sick, maybe you two should go while we take care of her?"<br/>"No, they can stay." Mei said as she stood up.<br/>"I've been dishonest about a few things going on.."<br/>Emily and Tracer looked at her in confusion.<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>Mei proceeded to take off her barf covered shirt and put it aside, showing off a protruded belly, and then took the clean shirt from Emily and put it on. The two women and Junkrat both stared at her with mouths wide open in shock.<br/>"Wait...YOU'RE-"<br/>"Pregnant..yes." Mei cut off Tracer.<br/>Mei then stepped over to the Junker who was still in shock and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"And Jamison.."<br/>"They had unprotected sex, now wheres the sandwhiches that were promised I have things to do in a bit."<br/>"WELL I GUESS THE CATS OUTTA THE BAG THEN, GEEZ HOG!"</p>
<p>Tracer and Emily were speechless for a moment, Mei stood there embarrassed and red faced not thinking he would be so blunt about it.<br/>"And here I thought you and Angela were planning a surprise birthday party for someone..wow..was I off" said Tracer.<br/>"I..wow..erm that was unexpected I thought you two..hated each other..no offense? And why haven't you told anyone?" Said Emily, now intrigued to know the story.<br/>Mei went to open her mouth to speak but Junkrat cut her off. <br/>"Well it happened like this, she was just acting cold and hard to get but she couldn't resist my ~junker charm~ trust me I was surprised too was s'all like Oooh jAmisoN you're SOOO rugged and HANDSOOOME IM ALLLL YOURS I WAS A FOOOOL TO THINK DIFFERENT!" <br/>Mei Slapped her hand over his mouth in embarrassment as the two women laughed.</p>
<p>"Okay okay haha..maybe we don't have to know the actual story, but why have you kept quiet about it? Me and Lena are your friends? Did anybody else besides Rutledge and Angela know?"<br/>Mei sat down next to Junkrat and held onto his hand "Winston was the only other person who knew..and I apologize to the both of you it wasn't right of me to lie and keep secrets..but I just wasn't sure how to break the news to everyone...I was waiting for a good time.”<br/>Tracer still had the ultrasound picture in her hand and she looked at it again “Sooo..this is actually not a monkey? It's the baby?”<br/>“Yup thats Jr.!” Junkrat proudly said.<br/>“AAAAAW IT...wait, what are they, did Angela tell you?”<br/>“We’re..having a girl actually!” chimed Mei, no longer embarrassed.<br/>“A GIRL! EMILY COME LOOK HOW CUTEEEE SHE IS LIKE A WITTLE SQUISHY ALIEN!"<br/>"I WANNA PINCH THE WITTLE CHEEKS"<br/>Junkrat was now looking at the picture with the two women as well.<br/>"You can definitely see the resemblance of me! Cute and charming roight~"<br/>"Yeah cute and charming alright.." Roadhog rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “And again where are those sandwiches!”<br/>"Right! I don't wanna keep everyone hungry, PB and J for everybody?" Questioned Mei.<br/>"Not us Mei we're still full from the picnic but we'll gladly serve the tea" Tracer said while getting up from the couch.<br/>"Sounds good to me, Hog and I'll hang in here!" Said Junkrat.<br/>"I'll take about five." said Roadhog.</p>
<p>Mei, Tracer, and Emily went into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch while giggling and continuing to talk about the pregnancy while Junkrat chimed in from the other room. Mei felt comfort in knowing two more of her close friends were there to support her as well, because deep down..well..she had a fear that the others would be disappointed in knowing she would be putting aside her duties in order to raise a child while Overwatch was returning to its glory days. But, maybe everything was going to be okay after all. Mei took a sip of her tea and smiled warmly at her cup, then at Jamison who smiled back with his cheesy grin, and just like that she felt a kick again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>